ghostxfandomcom-20200213-history
Strategy
General Strategies Last Hit strategy * The delay after the last hit in a combo normally prevents you from moving or attacking, but it can be canceled into a dash to gain some much-needed mobility. This may work better with Dual Wield or Knife weapons, as it can be easy to accidentally use Attaches' or Swords' dash attack instead, which will probably result in getting hit. More conveniently don't make the last hit, only do the last hit when it'll kill the mob or if you need to knock it down because other mobs are surrounding your backs and you need to respond, while the you knock one side down this will give you time to turn around and knock the other side, and keep like that until both sides are completely gone. Blockers Ghosts strategy * Blocking enemies, like the Gru, Tang or the Black, are easier to hit right after they've attacked. One tactic is to run in a circle around it until it tries to attack you (which should miss since you're moving), leaving you right behind it for an attack. After it makes its move you move behind it and start attacking only from behind, because even after it attacks if you attack it face-to-face it'll eventually block your strike soon after and will counter-attack you with high chance of stunning you. Also, avoid letting it block your attacks to prevent it from counter them, if you don't want to wait for its move just use the skill to lift it and combo (NOTE: this is good when you gather lots of this type "Blockers" and lift them all together). If your nano doesn't have a lifting skill, it certainly has a skill which doesn't knock them down but leaves them vulnerable to your attacks and unable to block for a certain time. If it's targeting someone else, you should be able to walk right up behind it and attack it.If you attack it head on, then there may be a chance for you to get stunned. Jump Attack strategy *Jump attacks can be useful if right used and with a good timing. Jump attacks have the problem of letting you in the opening for like two or three seconds, that's why most people avoid using them, but you can nullify this opening by dashing quickly (REMEMBER: you must do an almost perfect timing of dash, this is right after you land). Also, I'll let you know that jump attacks aren't just for show, they allow you to avoid a counter-attack. When fighting a Blocker there'll probably be a time when it will block your blows and counter-attack, so before he can launch you a counter you must jump behind it, the Blocker will certainly launch its counter while you're on air so you just attack it from behind yet you on air, then you can keep attacking it from behind (NOTE: in this case you don't really have to dash after you land unless many other mobs are approaching, this making you want to move away). And you can also jump attack to move from a Blocker to a Non-Blocker ghost (TIP: if the Blocker is blocking your moves and will counter soon you can do it to avoid getting hit and aim for a easier one). *UPDATE by FireBorg PvP Strategies "Most of the time, its safer to just attack instead of using skills, cause they miss and leave an opening for them to attack you." '' This is for knife, sword, and dual sword, anyway. I haven't tried with attached, gun, or bow yet. I have a 73% win, and a lot of the losses were the internet kicking me off, so it works well for me. If you do use a skill, it's safer to use one that will knock them down, then back away, because you can hurt someone while they're executing a skill. For those that have tried, food won't work and unattaching won't heal you, only restore your G.P., But drinks will work...Some people might not like this and call you a cheater though. Summary of the tips mentioned above: * Use more normal attacks than skills * When you're executing a skill, you can be attacked- this works both ways so you can attack the enemy while '''they're' skilling (Take your chance!) * Food&Cancelling attack mode does nothing to heal your HP, but drinks&cancelling do raise your GP. in Korean Ghost X you will be lifted regardless of whether or not your attacking, so standing around spamming regular attack will be a sure fire way to lose once pvp is fixed...you will also find it hard to run away and jump away, so in fixed pvp you will want to start your lift and hope you got it off first. Healing will be disabled, except for bp foods that heal both hp and gp Reflectors will interupt juggles Mission 2 Mosqui Attacks: * Builds up a lot of purple-colored gas in its supposed mouth, spewing it forth from right to left and causing damage in an area, and possibly causing the poison or stun statuses as well. * Slashes from left to right, damaging anyone in the area in front of it. Strategy: *Stay a good distance away and bait him into using poison. Run off screen as he starts and then charge back. The only time the poison will hurt you is on start up, so you're safe to run right into it and hack away. If you miss the first hit, quickly run away before hit with a counter attack. Also, if you hit him while he starts releasing poison, it won't stun you. *If he uses slash and misses you, rush straight at him and hack away until you get a knock down. If you miss quickly run away before running back and hitting with a counter attack. *Once you knock him down use a skill that will bring him back up and either attack immediately, if you're sure you won't get hit (backstab) by his poison/slashes, or run away and resume attacking after he's done attacking. Mission 3 Astaro Attacks: * Slashes multiple times, rapidly while moving forward. * Slashes with both claws in a single, strong downward attack. Strategy: Astaro is arguably the easiest boss in the game, as his only two attacks are directional. He can be defeated simply by walking around him until he attacks, so as to avoid his attack, and then attacking him immediately afterward. Unlike regular enemies, he can attack immediately after he gets up and he can also guard against attacks, negating knockdown effects, so some care is needed not to be caught off-guard. Although in Armor Site, Astaro's attack is greatly heightened and has a higher tendency of using its counter attack. Demon's Toenail Mosqui & Astaro Strategy: These two bosses are simple once you lure the fake boss away. If you kill Astaro in Demon's Toenail he will respawn; lure Astaro away from Mosqui and keep attacking Mosqui. Important: If you have Octopus keep using Spirit Tone Sword to confuse Mosqui and then strike Mosqui to the floor. Once he's on the floor use Spirit Tone Sword again: do not wait until Mosqui gets up, use Spirit Tone Sword when he's on the floor. Keep repeating Spirit Tone Sword > strike to the floor > Spirit Tone Sword when he's on the floor Strategy (Solo): '''Make sure to have a lot of drinks and some food. As soon as the encounter starts, move to the left corner closest to you (southwest). If Astaro is closer to you than Mosqui, move to the right corner (southeast). Aggro Mosqui alone and drag him toward the south border of the room, then kite him along the side to your chosen corner, so that Mosqui cannot hit you with his explosion attack in the very corner. Astaro should never be in range to aggro on you. Wait until Mosqui uses a special (poison/explosion), run in and use a spirit attack and double run through him. If he is going for a slash/poison after rising up, you can run through him and attack from behind. Otherwise (explosion) or after the second attack, move to your corner and wait for him to use a special again. Mission 4 Hatred of Mosqui '''Attacks: * Builds up a lot of purple-colored gas in its supposed mouth, spewing it forth from right to left and causing damage in an area, and possibly causing the poison or stun statuses as well. * Slashes from left to right, damaging anyone in the area in front of it. * Raises his arms and unleashes a poisonous shockwave in all directions. Strategy: *Stay a good distance away and bait him into using his poison spray. Run off screen as he starts and then charge back. The only time the poison will hurt you is on start up, so you're safe to run right into it and hack away. If you miss the first hit, quickly run away before hit with a counter attack. *If he uses slash and misses you, rush straight at him and hack away until you get a knock down. If you miss quickly run away before running back and hitting with a counter attack. *Once you knock him down use a skill that will bring him back up and either attack immediately, if you're sure you won't get hit (backstab) by his poison/slashes, or run away and resume attacking after he's done attacking. *Watch out for the new poison shockwave; he often performs it in preference to spraying poison. It's powerful and will likely knock you down, and is hard to avoid. Despite the fact that the effect spreads along the ground, you cannot jump it. To avoid it, stand still as Mosqui moves in, and dash away at the first sign of the attack; if it misses, you have a brief window of opportunity to get close and deliver some hits while the effect is playing out. Mure Attacks: * Summons 3-6 Haunted Vampy and Haunted Drak minions. Neither of them use a sonic attack, instead merely swooping for a melee attack. * Performs the regular sonic attack common to all Draks, having a chance to stun. * Dive-bombs the ground to cause a moderate AoE explosion. Strategy: Mure is a fairly straight-forward boss. His sonic attack is easy to dodge, and so is his AoE as it's preceded by a long fly up animation and he doesn't use it very often. Dealing with the minions is simple enough, and you can usually hit Mure in the process as well. *UPDATE by Amshara* /\ Quite wrong here, Mure usually spam with his aoe. Especially near end of yellow bar. Even if it's quite annoying, he is fairly easy boss. *UPDATE by Shadow175 For Solo Mure Battle: Mure and his Minions are very slow, though it takes time, you can kill him on your own, all you have to do is run in hit him with an attack then makes him fall down then hit him with a second attack that picks him back up or deals a Fair amount of damage then run away and Deactivate your battle mode and just run along the edges of the Stage away from mure till your nano has fully healed you then repeat the attack on Mure and Run away again and so Repeating this attack then Heal Strategy you will be able to kill Mure. P.S : also best for you to carry food and drink just in case and Mure only uses his Aoe Depending on how much you interact with him, a continues attack will make him use his Aoe so the less you Interact ( by using the strategy i gave) the less likely he is to use his Aoe. (update from IGN:DKkenny) In Hisair's Remains, Mure's attacking power is very weak, the only problem is the constant summoning of ghosts whenever you wander off from him which automatically targets you. I suggest you kill the spawns while keeping Mure within attacking range as to cancel the spawning, then after that just kill Mure. (it may take some time since Mure has 3 life bars instead of 2.) Mission 5 Spoker Attacks: * Lunges forward in a straight line at its target, riding his wheels. (long range) * Swings his wheels forward out to the length of his arms. (medium range) * Slams the ground for an AoE attack. (point-blank range with highly guaranteed knockdown) Strategy: * Attack twice and then dash away after the second attack. * When he slams the ground with the AoE attack, dash or jump away and then go back to the pattern of striking twice. * Repeat this method of hitting him twice, running and waiting for him to AoE til he dies. * If he AoE's while you're in a corner you'll be trapped and will be constantly hit by the AoE attack which may be the outcome of you dying. Humbi Attacks: * Uppercuts straight forward. * Rushes forward a short distance, performing a shoulder tackle. * Jumps up and slams down with his fist, causing AoE damage and knockdown. * Blast attack Strategy: * This boss involves a lot of running and jumping. * Mostly run around until Humbi does the blast attack from his hands which leaves him open. * Once he uses the blast attack get behind him and strike him until he falls to the floor. * Wait for him to use AoE's and blast attacks and then get behind him and attack him til he falls. Important: If you have an Octopus (the evolved form of Lorelei), every time Humbi uses an attack confuse him with Octopus's Spirit Tone Sword attack and then keep bashing him until he falls. While he's on the floor use Spirit Tone Sword to confuse him. Keep repeating this method until Humbi dies. Make sure Spirit Tone Sword when he's on the floor: don't wait til he gets up. Spirit Tone Sword > he falls > Spirit Tone Sword again > attack til he falls > Spirit Tone Sword again > attack til he falls -- you get the picture. Alternatively if you have Blade (the evolved form of Thunderbolt) you will notice that your own skills are the same as his attacks, when he jumps and uses his AoE, you can also use Mjllnir to dodge his attack and hit him with it. This applies to all his other skills as well. If he does the blast attack from his hands, you can use the Charged Particle Beam to not be affected by his attack and hit him Red Flame Mure & Humbi Strategy:'' Mure is the real boss here; killing Humbi will just make him respawn. Lure Humbi away from Mure and do the same routine you did for Mosqui if you have an Octopus. If not, then follow these steps: * Lure Mure to the bottom left corner and have your party members kill off the ghosts nearby. * Every 2 hits on Mure it will rise to the air and slam the floor, so hit Mure twice and then quickly dash away. * If a party member has Octopus, have him use Spirit Tone Sword on Mure while the rest of you attack him until he falls. * Keep hitting Mure twice and dashing away until he dies. Mission 6 Seer '''Attacks: * Hurls the wheel on his back. The wheel spins horizontally. Performed at extremely long range, can stun. * Hurls the wheel on his back. The wheel spins vertically. Performed at long ranges, can stun, comes out faster than the horizontal version. * Swipes at you with his claw. Performed at medium-to-close range. Does a lot of damage and may knock you down. Strategies: * All of his attacks, with the exception of the claw swipe, are directional and can be avoided by running or dashing in circles around him. * He blocks, so attack from behind or use specials whenever possible. * Has no AoE attack, so feel free to remain fairly close as you pummel him. * The Vacuys, Slays, and Vampies will bug you constantly during the fight. Either lure Seer away from them, or use an AoE or cone attack to strike them and Seer at the same time. Mission 7 GX-0 Attacks: *Cannon Blaster: Shoots at you and explodes at ground.(mid-long) *Missile: Shoots in air and rains down on you. (mid-close, will use this attack in Mission 9 and beyond) *Roadkill: Runs over you. (close range) *Punch:<<<<< (close range and replaces roadkill, only in Mission 9) Strategies: *Dodge the blaster by jumping in the air. *Run away from the missile as it goes down. *If you have a good defense, then you don't need to worry bout getting knocked dwn by it's hits. OR *Go directly underneath the GX-0; You won't get hit at all by it's missiles here, however, you still run the risk of getting run over. (Pun intended!) *In Mission 9 (The Day of the Demon) GX- "roadkill" attack will be replaced by a punch, thus making the job easier to finish. (Update from IGN: ValkyrieNite) Avoid Roadkill by dashing or double jumping away from its path. Constantly knock GX-0 down by aiming at its legs, which seem to be its weak points. Attacking with long range weapons will most likely allow you to avoid its attacks. However, you still need to watch out for its Cannon Blaster, which is easy to avoid. Mission 8 Ghosted Seer Attacks: * Side Swipe: Takes a wide swipe with its arms. This attack can be avoided by jumping. * Ground Smash: Pummels the ground with both arms, creating a shockwave. This attack can be avoided by staying close to the boss, on the ground. If you are in the air, you will get hit. * Jump Ground Smash: Jumps up and quickly pummels the ground with both arms, causing a shockwave. Strategy: *You can avoid Ground Smash by jump and air attack. *When he uses he Side Swipe attack, dash t the right of him, as the attack comes from the left side all the time. *When he uses the Jump Ground Smash, only used when you're close to him a lot, dash to the right, or down. Category:Missions Category:Ghosts Category:Game System